DRAGONFLY DREAMS
by mikan'orange
Summary: ONESHOT. Mikan and Natsume made a promise under, or should I say, WITH their sakura tree. Natsumikan FLUFF RxR


**DRAGONFLY DREAMS: A Promise under the Sakura Tree**

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Mikan, Natsume, Hotaru, Sakura tree – san, and the academy by any chance…Maybe in the future? Hehe, just joking!

**It's my first time writing a fic! Please forgive me for any corrections. By the way they are 15 years old here. Ja! Read on…**

"…" –_**words**_

'…' – _**Mikan's thoughts (well, it's her POV)**_

_**Mikan's POV, breaktime**_

It's raining again…

As I went to the cafeteria to eat, I saw my ever dearest Hotaru.

"HOTARU!" I yelled at the top of my lungs as I approached her.

Then…

BAKA! BAKA! BAKA!

"OwOwOw!" "Mou, Hotaru, I got no intentions of hugging you today! Why'd you use the Baka Gun?"

"Because you're an IDIOT.", Hotaru replied with with her usual monotonous tone.

Sigh.

Why'd Hotaru always be like this?

Why can't she be a normal best friend like Anna or Nonoko or Yuu or Ruka?

Sigh.

Why must she be cold hearted? Why must she hide her true emotions, just like that PERVERTED NATSUME!

"Oi, Polka dots!"

'Urgh! Speaking of that devil'

"Come with me!"

"Hey! I haven't eaten yet…I'm hungry…" I pouted as cartoony tears began to fell from my eyes.

"You're such a monster, Idiot, just come with me!" Natsume scowled as he pulled me by my collar to our "usual" sakura tree…And it's raining…Mou…**(A/n they don't get wet anymore because they're covered with the leaves and branches…Oh you get the idea.)**

"Ow! Hey! Look at my shirt! It's wet! Darn you Natsume!" I said as I twisted my uniform to let out the excess water.

"Tch, it will dry anyway. So what's it now, polka dots?"

"What's what?"

"Duh, your problem, baka"

"What problem, I don't have any problems. Not until NOW, you bastard!"

"Hey, no use in hiding it. I see it very clearly in your eyes."

"No you don't" I said as I stuck my tongue to him. How childlike of me.

"So what is it! Say it 'cause I'm running out of patience!"

"Say what?"

"Your problem."

"I said it already…"

"Not that, the one with Imai, idiot"

"Oh that… How'd you know? Oh wait a minute…Who're you calling idiot, idiot!"

"You are. Ugh. Am I supposed to answer your every question? Now spill."

"Why would I?"

"Because you made a promise."

"A promise…"

FLASHBACK

Two years ago. It was a rainy day just like today.

I felt the whole world is against me.

I hate rain…It makes me lonely…So sad.

With no one to turn to, I wandered around the academy, soaking wet in the rain.

Until I reached a certain sakura tree…

I touched its trunk, it's cold.

"Ne, sakura tree- san, do you also hate the rain?" I asked stupidly hoping for a reply.

"No, rain soothes me"

I was shocked!

'Did the tree just spoke?'

"GAH! GHOST TREE! RUN FOR MY LIFE!" I yelled as I panicked and was about to run.

"Silly polka dots, it's just me."

"Natsume?" I said as he leaped down from the branch of the tree.

"Hey! What're you doing out here in the rain?" asked Natsume.

"How about you?" I asked back.

"I asked first"

'As I thought, that will always be his stupid remark.'

"Ah, nothing…" I replied not wanting to get any bad luck all over me, as I have enough.

"Tch, you just wanted to get sick so you have an excuse to skip class."

"I do not!"

'Grr, that Natsume!'

Long silence.

"Achoo! Pardon me" I said as I broke the ear deafening silence.

"Hey, polka dots" Natsume said as he tossed me his coat.

"Wha?"

"You'll get cold"

'Aww, Natsume…I think sometimes you're sweet!..'

"Hey, don't wipe your disgusting boogers over there huh, little girl?"

'..or not!'

I sat at the bottom of sakura tree-san…I don't care if I get wet, because I'm wet already.

Natsume sat there silently beside me.

"Hey , polka dots" he said breaking the silence.**(A/n Hmm, wonder why they're so quiet...)**

'What now! Is he going to insult me again?'

"What's your problem, come on, tell me"

"Huh? My problem?"

"Yea, your problem. Are you deaf?"

'Hmph, stupid Natsume…You're the one asking!'

"Uh.."

"Hey, don't 'uh' me, polka dots, answer my question!"

"Ok fine! It's because…everybody ignores me, nobody listens anymore…"I said as tears (not cartoony ones) start to fall from my eyes.

"You really are an idiot"

I cried even more.

"What about me? And sakura tree- san? Did we ignore you? We listened didn't we?"

Sob…sniffle…

"Natsumeee!" I cried as I hugged him. And the most interesting is…he hugged me back.

It lasted long. Oh so long, that I may faint in his arms.

That's the only time I felt secured…I felt my problems are all gone…Hey, so what if they ignored me? They always do that…And what the hell, Natsume is always here for me…Always…

'Natsume, even though you're like that…you still make me smile'

"Hey promise me, when you have any problems, you will go here and tell us, me and sakura tree-san. We'll listen."

"I promise!"

_The next day…_

"Grr! I thought we're okay, Natsume!"

"Who said that we're okay, Polka dots?"

"GRR! I HATE YOU NATSUMEEEEE!"

'As I thought, that idiot can't keep a promise…full of lies'

END OF FLASHBACK

'He did kept his promise. Hah, stupid Mikan…The Black Cat knows how to fulfill promises after all.'

"So now what? Are you gonna tell me or not?" asked Natsume impatiently.

I smiled.

"Well, it's like this…Hotaru is…"

**END**

**Well, whatd'ya think? Sorry if it sucks...Next fic will be better!I promise! Please Review, arigatou gozaimasu, minna-san!**


End file.
